


Два хищника

by nen_doe



Category: Exquisite Corpse - Poppy Z. Brite
Genre: M/M, everybody knows what this books is about so kinda bloody fluff guys, людей убивать и руки кушать
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe
Summary: Два драббла: первый - о том, как все могло бы быть, если бы Люк не положил конец забавам двух маньяков, второй - флаффный, если вообще можно применить это понятие к такой паре %) Не хочу разбивать их по отдельным работам, они слишком маленькие.
Relationships: Jay Byrne/Andrew Compton





	Два хищника

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается Хайму)

Не знаю, что со мной произошло, но в тот момент это тем более не имело значения. Наверное, так и случаются озарения.  
Припав ртом к развороченному телу Трана и наблюдая за тем, как острые зубы Джея урывают кусок за куском, я отчетливо увидел перед глазами картинку: нож, располосовавший шею Бирна от уха до ключицы и полубезумные глаза незнакомца напротив. Волоски на основании моей шеи встали дыбом.  
Когда я оторвался от трапезы и развернулся, обшаривая глазами комнату, Джей ничего не сказал, но я спиной чувствовал его вопросительный взгляд. Наконец, я подобрал с пола обыкновенный молоток с утяжелённой ручкой, взвесил его на ладони — тогда все это и случилось. Сначала послышался шлёп, как от упавшего мешка с мукой, а потом этот тип выбил одно из окон — в метрах трёх от нас. В его руках ничего не было, но я бы не стал рисковать в любом случае: просто метнул в него молоток, едва примерившись. Молоток боком врезался ему в голову с глухим звуком, рассекая кожу над ухом; волосы тут же набрякли от крови. Незнакомец рухнул на колени, потом повалился на пол. Умер он или просто потерял сознание, мне было не особенно интересно. Я с любопытством посмотрел на Джея: у него на лице было весьма странное выражение.  
— Ты знаешь, кто это?  
— Это бывший любовник нашего маленького друга, — произнес Джей после паузы. — Ты слышал его шаги?  
Я не ответил, меня занимало другое. Я подошёл к нашему гостю и, присев рядом на корточки, обыскал его. Джей оставил Трана и подошёл ко мне как раз в тот момент, когда я обнаружил нож за голенищем сапога. Гость вполне мог убить Джея так, как мне привиделось — вот всё, что я хотел знать. Будь я на его месте, я бы так и сделал. Этот факт неожиданно подарил мне ясное осознание того, что я просто не могу никому этого позволить. Когда и как бы это ни случилось, это ДОЛЖЕН БЫТЬ Я.  
Я посмотрел на Джея снизу вверх — он был с ног до головы перемазан кровью и, кажется, слегка нервничал. Впервые со времени нашего знакомства он показался мне настолько хрупким и уязвимым.  
— Его зовут Люк, — добавил Джей.  
— Да, — наконец отозвался я и пощупал пульс нашего гостя, Люк пребывал в глубокой отключке. — Слышал.  
Я положил нож на стол, окровавленный молоток швырнул в угол. Потом мы скрутили руки бесчувственного Люка у него за спиной и облокотили тело о стену, решив не нести его в дом. Смешно сказать, я почти забыл о Тране, мне хотелось обладать Джеем, которого у меня едва не отняли — и, вместо того, чтобы продолжить прерванную трапезу, я притянул его к себе, целуя, кусая, повалил его на живот, прямо на холодеющего мальчика, заломил ему руки. Джей пронзительно застонал и зарылся лицом в окровавленные глубины, в который раз принимая меня. Мне захотелось вскрыть его, смешать его соки с соками Трана... Как я любил его, боже, как я любил его... Их обоих.  
— Теперь жертв всегда будешь выбирать ты, — сказал я Джею позже ночью, лежа на чистой простыне и прижимая его к себе. — Я полностью доверяю твоему вкусу.  
— Твой вкус не хуже моего, — устало улыбнулся он.  
Не мог не согласиться: Тран был прекрасен и в оливковом масле с тонкими колечками лука. "Однако, мой вкус едва не убил нас", — подумал я, проводя пальцами по его спине, Джей прижался ко мне теснее. Моё сокровище было готово ради меня на всё, и я уже не представлял нас по раздельности. Для того, кто так дорожил своей свободой, я довольно быстро изменился.  
Завтра нам предстояло придумать, что можно сделать с Люком, завтра я хотел услышать от Джея то же, что когда-то сказал ему над телом Пташки, завтра начнётся наше золотое время. Никто не сможет нам помешать.  
Потому что и в своей жизни, и в своей смерти Джей Бирн навечно принадлежит МНЕ.

***  
— Это что такое? — слегка удивленно спросил Комптон, глядя на батарею сумок, выстроившихся на кухне.  
Бирн с загадочным видом развешивал по крючочкам шумовки, лопаточки и поварской реквизит. Из очередной сумки появилась увесистая кулинарная энциклопедия. По мнению Эндрю, чтобы убить ею человека, хватило бы и лёгкого замаха.  
— Я подумал, что раз мы теперь вдвоём, то я не могу допустить однообразия и пренебрежения абсолютно всеми доступными возможностями. Я хочу в совершенстве научиться готовить для того, кого... знаю.  
— Джей, опять ты про еду! Ты и так отлично готовишь, — Эндрю вскинул одну бровь.  
Следом за книгой появились баночки с приправами; со всеми этими прибамбасами кухня даже приобрела чуть более обжитой вид.  
— Отлично ещё не значит идеально. Да, кстати, сходи проверь, как там вчерашний мальчик, вроде уже должен быть в кондиции. Я хочу приготовить мясное рагу.  
Комптон вздохнул.  
— Почему бы тебе не относиться ко всему проще? Как насчет яичницы? Мы же собирались на прогулку.  
— Чёрт, забыл сказать: нам нельзя выходить из дому до шести, — Джей улыбнулся.  
— А это ещё почему? — нахмурился Эндрю.  
— Ну... вообще-то я заказал второй холодильник.  
Боже, Джей — такая душка. Не зная, плакать ему или смеяться, Комптон прислонился лбом к ближайшей стене и закрыл глаза.


End file.
